Für Immer
by SophsFirebird
Summary: Haruka schenkt Michiru eine Kette. Diese verändert sich daraufhin...


**A/N: Die Charaktere gehören natürlich Naoko Takeuchi!**

**FÜR IMMER**

Der Wind zog straff übers Meer, ließ es hohe Wellen schlagen. Mit voller Wucht brandeten sie am Strand. Zogen sich dann in einem kurzen Moment der Ruhe zurück, als ob sie Kraft tankten. Dann vollzog sich das gleiche Schauspiel wieder. Wie ein nicht enden wollender Tanz. Der Wind fordernd und das Meer antwortend. Im Einklang.

Wütend trat Sailor Uranus dem Dämon ins Gesicht. Langsam nervte der Kampf sie. Ihr Gegner war zwar nicht sonderlich stark, geschickt wich er aber immer wieder ihren Attacken aus. Schnell duckte sie sich, als er seinerseits ausholte. Als er merkte, dass er sie nicht getroffen hatte, stolperte er. Den Moment nutzte die Sailorkriegerin für ihre Attacke.  
>„Uranus! Flieg!"<br>Doch sie hatte sich getäuscht, schnell war der Dämon zur Seite gesprungen und konnte so seinem Todestreffer entkommen. „Verdammt!", schrie sie frustriert auf. Kurz wagte sie einen Blick zu ihrer Partnerin.  
>Die kämpfte ebenfalls gegen einen Dämon, schien aber weitaus erfolgreicher zu sein. Ihr Gegner hockte auf seinen Knien, schien nur noch auf seinen Tod zu warten. Uranus lächelte. Neptun war nicht so schwach, wie man anhand ihres Aussehens meinen könnte. Diesen Effekt nutzte sie gerne zu ihrem Vorteil.<br>Uranus drehte sie sich zu ihren Dämon um.  
>„Das ist dein Ende.", sagte sie leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderen. Sie schloss ihre Augen, konzentrierte sich. Plötzlich hörte sie einen lauten Knall und wirbelte erschrocken herum.<br>„Neptun!", schrie sie überrascht.  
>Die türkishaarige Sailorkriegerin lag auf dem Boden. Bewegte sich nicht.<br>„ICH bin dein Gegner!", die Kriegerin des Windes drehte sich reflexartig wieder um und sprang einen Schritt zur Seite. Ihr Gegner kam erneut ins Stolpern. Diesmal wollte sie den Moment richtig nutzen.  
>„Space Sword!"<br>Mit voller Kraft und Wut im Bauch rammte sie dem Dämon ihren Talisman in den Rücken. „Wie gesagt. Dein Ende.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.  
>Die Kriegerin wartete nicht darauf, dass das Wesen verschwand, sondern rannte sofort zu ihrer Partnerin.<br>„Michiru.", Uranus kniete sich über die junge Frau. „Michiru, komm zu dir.", sanft strich sie ihr über die Wange. Lächelte, als sie sah wie diese sich langsam regte.  
>Stöhnend schlug Neptun die Augen auf. Sofort lächelte sie zaghaft, als sie in das sorgenvolle Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah. Sie war froh, Uranus an ihrer Seite zu haben. Auch wenn diese es niemals offen zugeben würde, die Blonde machte sich immer Sorgen um sie.<br>„Das war heftig.", sagte Neptun matt. Uranus half ihr sich aufzusetzen. Die Türkishaarige ließ ihren Kopf gesenkt, lehnte sich an die starke Schulter ihrer Partnerin. Leise seufzte sie. Es tat ihr augenblicklich gut, bei ihr zu sein, schnell vergaß sie die Strapazen des Kampfes. Allerdings hinterließ dieser einen faden Geschmack, den sie nicht ganz ausmachen konnte. Er war wie ein Schatten der sich langsam um sie legte, zwar sanft, aber sie spürte, dass sie ihn nicht so schnell loswerden würde.  
>„Neptun?", sanft hob Uranus das Kinn von dieser an.<br>Neptun wandte ihren Blick augenblicklich ab. „Es ist nichts."  
>„Das glaube ich dir nicht.", aufmerksam betrachte die Blonde ihr Gesicht.<br>Die Sailorkriegerin gab sich geschlagen. „Ich frage mich nur, ob das nie ein Ende nimmt.", sagte sie tonlos. Ihr war klar, dass sie diese Diskussion schon öfters hatten, dass sie immer auf das gleiche Ergebnis kamen. Sie hatten eine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Nur wurde diese Pflicht immer schwerer zu tragen, sie hatte das Gefühl daran einzuknicken.  
>Uranus nickte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Neptun." Sie versuchte ihrer Freundin in die Augen zu sehen, doch die wich ihrem Blick immer wieder aus. Uranus fragte sich was los war. Sie wusste, dass Neptun von Zeit zu Zeit solche Gedanken plagten, aber schnell wurde ihr immer wieder bewusst, dass es ihre Pflicht war. Ob sie wollten oder nicht, sie mussten es tun. Doch diesmal hatte die blonde Frau das Gefühl, dass mehr dahinter steckte, dass Neptun dieses Mal diese Gedanken nicht so schnell los werden würde. Zögernd schob Uranus daher hinterher: „Möchtest du das es ein Ende nimmt?"<br>Die Türkishaarige zuckte zusammen. Mit so einer direkten Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, gestand sich ein, dass sie keine Antwort wusste. Dann sah sie der blonden Frau in die Augen. Die Augen die ihr immer wieder halfen, das Richtige zu tun. „Möchtest du es denn?"  
>Uranus lächelte leicht. „Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Egal was wir tun."<p>

Versonnen ging Amy durch die Straßen. Sie war auf den Weg zum Hikawa-Tempel um mit ihren Freundinnen zu lernen. Sie freute sich darauf.  
>Überrascht blieb sie stehen, als sie Michiru auf einer Mauer sitzen sah. Selten sah man sie ohne Haruka. Und vor allem sah man sie selten so nachdenklich. Amy nahm ihren Mut zusammen und ging zu dem Mädchen. Es konnte sie immer wieder Überwindung mit ihr zu reden. Ein Hauch des Unnahbaren umwehte Michiru, auch wenn sie immer sehr nett war.<br>„Hallo Michiru."  
>Erschrocken blickte Michiru auf. Sie hatte nicht erwartet Jemanden zu treffen. Als sie Amy sah lächelte sie. „Hallo Amy. Wie geht es dir?"<br>„Gut, danke. Was machst du hier?", Amy stellte sich neben sie, blickte so in dieselbe Richtung.  
>Nachdenken, wollte Michiru antworten, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Sie wusste ja auch nicht so genau worüber sie nachdachte. „Ich warte auf Haruka."<br>Amy nickte, das hatte sie sich schon fast gedacht. Es schien als ob die Beiden ohne einander nicht existierten, eine perfekte Symbiose. Amy war immer beeindruckt. Sie wünschte sich jemanden zu treffen, mit dem sie sich ohne Worte verstand. Eine Weile hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach.  
>„Amy, kann ich dich etwas fragen?", fragte Michiru dann in die Stille hinein.<br>Schnell nickte das blauhaarige Mädchen. Sie war überrascht, dass gerade die verschlossene Michiru so etwas sagte.  
>Die Frage hing zwischen ihnen, ließ es Amy schwerer werden zu atmen. Sie ahnte, dass Michiru ihre Frage nicht stellen würde. Sie spürte aber auch, dass sich etwas in der Anderen regte und veränderte. Als ob sie sich etwas eingestand.<br>Amy drehte sich nach ein paar Minuten zu Michiru um. Sie musste ihren Kopf leicht anheben, da die junge Frau immer noch erhöht saß. In diesem Moment wurde dem blauhaarigen Mädchen bewusst, dass sie Michiru schon immer bewundert hat.  
>Michiru hatte ihren Blick wieder in die Ferne gerichtet. Als sie merkte, dass Amy sie ansah, lächelte sie unsicher, so als ob ihr gerade aufgefallen war, dass diese ja auch noch da war.<br>„Schon gut. Ist nicht so wichtig.", sie versuchte ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen, sprang von der Mauer. „Ich muss dann los.", winkend drehte sie sich um und verschwand.  
>Amy wollte ihr noch hinter her rufen, dass sie doch auf Haruka wartete, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Wahrscheinlich war das nicht die Wahrheit gewesen. Eine Weile sah sie ihr noch nach. So hatte sie ihre Freundin noch nicht erlebt. So unsicher und zerstreut. Seufzend zuckte sie mit den Achseln. Viel geredet hat Michiru ja noch nie mit ihr. Vielleicht würde sich das irgendwann ändern.<br>Plötzlich fiel der Blauhaarigen ein, dass sie ja zu den anderen Mädchen wollte. Eilig machte sie sich auf den Weg.

„Michiru."  
>Unruhig drehte Haruka sich auf ihre andere Seite. Ihr Atem ging schnell. Sie wälzte sich auf ihre linke Seite, schlug gleichzeitig ihre Augen auf. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass ihre Freundin schlafend neben ihr lag.<br>Mondlicht fiel auf deren türkisfarbene Haare, ließ es funkeln. Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf Harukas Gesicht aus. Dieser Anblick hatte sie schon immer beruhigt. Sie liebte Michiru mehr, als sie jemals würde ausdrücken können. Sie wusste, dass ihrer Beiden Schicksale war einander zu lieben, dennoch erdrückte Haruka diese Gewissheit nicht. Ihr war egal, dass ihr Weg vorgeschrieben war. Michiru würde sie auf diesen Weg begleiten, würde ihr Licht sein wenn es dunkel war, würde ihr immer zeigen was richtig war. Michiru war die Konstante in ihrem Leben, nach der sie so lange gesucht hatte. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus, wollte Michirus Wange berühren.  
>Als ihre Finger die weiche Haut ihrer Geliebten berührten, sog Haruka erschrocken die Luft ein. Dunkle Risse breiteten sich über Michirus Gesicht aus. Das türkisfarbene Haar wurde schwarz, kräuselte sich, verschwand dann komplett. Ihre Haut wurde ausgehend von den Rissen ebenfalls schwarz, zerfiel dann zu Staub.<br>„Michiru!", erschrocken und bleich vor Angst schlug Haruka die Bettdecke zur Seite und sprang auf die Beine. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, schnürte ihre Kehle ein. Adrenalin pumpte durch ihren Körper. Schnell blickte sie nach links und rechts, bereit es mit jedem Dämon aufzunehmen, der sich ihr jetzt in den Weg stellen würde.  
>Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend sah sie hinaus in die Nacht auf den Balkon. Sofort fielen ihre Schultern zusammen, ihre Haltung entspannte sich.<br>Michiru stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, sah hinaus. Ihre Haare bewegten sich im Wind und auch das Kleid, welches sie trug, flatterte leicht. Einen Moment blieb Haruka stehen und genoss den Anblick, ihr Herzschlag normalisierte sich. Dann ging sie hinaus und legte vorsichtig ihre Arme um Michirus Taille. Diese Nacht würde sie sie nicht mehr loslassen.  
>„Haruka.", flüsterte die junge Frau sanft. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an die Größere. Sie genoss das Gefühl, das sich in ihr ausbreitete. Ihr wurde warm. Haruka konnte ihre Last, ihren Schatten, teilweise abfangen.<br>„Konntest du nicht schlafen?", fragte Haruka, musste aber daran denken, dass es ihr genauso ging. Den Alptraum den sie gerade erlebt hatte, verschwieg sie lieber. Sie sah über die Schulter ihrer Freundin hinweg und betrachte das nächtliche Tokio. Sie mochte den Ausblick von hier oben. Vor allem liebte sie, dass sie den Wind hier ständig spüren konnte.  
>„Nein.", Michiru öffnete die Augen. Sie ergriff die Hände der Blonden und drückte sie. „Genauso wenig wie du."<br>Haruka hielt kurz die Luft an, musste dann aber lächeln. Michiru entging selten etwas, außerdem hatte sie sie bestimmt gehört. „Ich spüre eine Bedrohung.", sagte die Blonde dann leise. Sie wollte diese Worte nicht aussprechen, konnte sich aber nicht vor ihnen verstecken. Immer schwebte die Bedeutung dieses Satzes um sie, manchmal traf sie die Beiden.  
>Die junge Frau mit dem türkisfarbenen Haaren nickte. Sie konnte darauf keine Antwort geben, drückte stattdessen die Hände ihrer Geliebten fester. Sie erschauerte einen Moment, als ein Windzug sie streifte. Lächelnd stellte sie fest, dass Haruka augenblicklich ihren Griff verfestigte.<br>„Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen.", die Blonde legte den Kopf auf Michirus Schulter, schloss die Augen.  
>Michiru hob eine Hand, strich sanft durch Harukas Haare, ließ ihre Finger dort verweilen. Ihr Herz pochte schneller obgleich dieser Worte. Sie hoffte, dass Haruka sich einmal in ihrem Leben täuschen würde, und es keine Bedrohung geben würde. Doch die Chance dafür war sehr gering. Außerdem spürte sie es ja selber, ihr Schatten wurde länger.<br>„Ich weiß."


End file.
